Is This Real?
by otaku fanfictioner
Summary: A drama story centered around a girl by the name of naomi nakashima. Satoshi doesn't seem to remembee the events at heavenly host. But naomi seems to be the one with misnderstandings...
1. Chapter 1

** /developerWorks**

**This is a short fanfic I made... I might make it into a bunch of chapters depending on the reviews. Satomi and ayushiki mostly. But I'll do some mayushigue (is that the name of their ship? I just made it up...) but ships will only happen if I get good reviews. I don't want a crappy story.**

"Shooooooo howww are yooo thooing?" Said a drunk familiar voice. "Stop it yoshiki, you're drunk. Reeeaaalllll drunk." Satoshi went to hang out with yoshiki and everyone else. Then seiko said, "satoshi! Let him have his fun!" "But he's drunk!" Naomi and ayumi nlooked weirdly at me. "Wh-who're you talking to?" Naomi said. "Seiko of course!" Satoshi said. They just decided to just go along with it. "O-oh. Yeah." 'Whats up with them?' Satoshi thought. The rest of the night was spent in awkward silence ao satoshi was just talking with mayu the whole time. "So, how are you and morishigue getting along?" Seiko asked mayu. "W-what do you mean?" "You know what I mean guurrrlll!" Mayu blushed, "well, we almost kissed... once..." WHAAA?" Seiko said so everyone could hear. It interuppted satoshi and morishigue conversation about school. Then I realized ayumi and naomi had left. "Where did those two go?" I asked seiko. "I dunnoooooooo! Don't ask me!" Yoshiki was asleep too. We decided to call it a night and I left yoshikis house. [I try to write stories in third person but I always revert ack to first person lol, so this is satoshi pov.]

Naomi POV

'Satoshi was being really weird at yoahikis apartment. I... I... I killed... I killed seiko so why is he acting like she is still there? And mayu and morishigue too. What's up with him? Really, he was fine a month after the incident so why is he pretending? Now who will comfort me when I get a nightmare?' These were all the thoughts I had while I was curled up in my bed hugging a pillow. 'Something is wrong with satoshi, I have to investigate!' I stopped hanging out with satoshi for a while. I completely ignlred him. I wanted to see his reaction. I wanted to see if he would talk to imaginary seiiko, mayu, and morishigue. Then I started stalking him, seeing what he was doing. He went to the arcade with imaginary morishigue and yoshiki. Yoshiki still hasn't noticed that satoshi had developed imaginary friends. He can be so dense! But strangely enough, everyone was going along with him! Like they could actually see satoshis imaginary friends and talk to them! It was unbelievable. I decided to got to satoshis house and confront his parents about it. They said that his friends were actually real! What's wrong with everyone!? I started getting frustrated and asked satoshi about it. "Satoshi, could we meet up after school at the front entrance?" "Sure! I can't wait!" I can't see what he is so happy about.

Satoshi POV

'Naomi asked me to meet her at the front entrance after school! Maybe she is going to confess! And ayumi asked me the same thing! Who's going to confess first? Or maybe I should! That is assuming that they are going to confess. Still, I'm so excited!' Ayumi was there first when I arrived at the entrance. The sun was setting. The sky was a beautiful shade of red, orange, and pink and purple. Perfect time for a confession. "Hey ayumi! What's up?" She looked really flustered. 'Is she gonna confess?' I thought. "S-satoshi. C-come c-closer to m-me." I approached her slowly and then she embraced me. Then, standing on the tips of her toes she said three words. Three very important words. The wind was blowing and cherry blossom petals were fluttering by. Then Naomi came. It kinda killed the mood. She was shocked and sad at the sams time. I could see it in her expression. Then, she calmly turned the opposite direction then left. "Naomi wait!" I cried, pulling away from ayumis arms. She didn't answer. I pulled away from ayumis arms and ran after naomi. I grabbed her hand. "Naomi..." tears were threatening to fall out of her eyes. Then she turned towards me and smiled. The wind blew, shaking the leaves. "N-naomi... did you see?" "Yeah, I didn't want to ruin your moment together!" Her tears disappeared. "Naomi... naomi you have the wrong idea!" "What do you mean?" She frowned. "I love you, not her. So don't get the wrong idea." "Sorry, I'm not interested. You're a friend to me, best friends and nothing can change that." She gave a smile that looked so genuine, it hurt my heart to see how calmly she did that. Then she left. Ayumi caught up soon. "Satoshi... what's... wrong...?" She panted, taking breaks for air. "N-nothing. Its nothing. I left the opposite way and left ayumi there, dumb struck.

Ayumi POV

It doesnsnt make sense. It doesn't. When satoahi ran after naomi, I knew it was over. The war that hadn't even started and I already lost. I was heartbroken of course, but there was nothing I could do. I stayed there until it was dark. I decided it was time to leave. I was filled with thoughts that night. 'Why did he chase after her? Does satoshi have feelings for naomi? Satoshi didn't immediately pull away from my hug nor reject me confession so does that mean I have a chance?' Yoshiki called me that night and I told him everything. He was too drunk to rmemebr but I just needed someone to pour my heart out to. I went to bed crying that night.

Yoshiki POV

I called ayumi to ask her if I could borrow notes for tomorrow since we had a test. But before I could speak she told me everything. I pretened I was drunk so that she would be assured that I wou,dnt remember anything. But it hurt! I felt just like ayumi. I lost a war that hadn't even begun yet. It sucked. I wish it was me she was confessing to. But I wanted to know what naomi and satoshi were talking about. My brain hurt cuz I had so much feels. So I went to bed. Tomorrow was gonna be one hella day.

Naomi POV

I honestly had no feelings for satoshi. So ahy did I feel like crap? Arghhh! This is so hard! Now that satoshi confesed he is all that I can think about! I need to know why satoshi is imagining people! I called him and told him to meet me at the park near an italian resturaunt I go to sometimes with my boyfriend. "Satoahi, why are you imagining people?" I wanted to get this ovver with and I was quite irritated because I had just gotten into a fight with my boyfriend. "What do you mean?" "Mayu, seiko, and morishigue died in heavenly host. So why do you keep pretending they are still alive?" "They're not dead. And what's heavenly hlst?" I was shocked. "Don't you remember? 6 months ago?" "No, naomi are you okay? Do you have a fever or something?" He touched my forehead. I was angry and I slapped his hand away. "Fine then! If you dodnt want to answer me the so be it!"

But seiko was real. Mayu was real. Morishigue was real. So why?

Hope you like it! If I get a lot of positive reviews I might make it into a lot more chapters than just one short story!

Page 1 of


	2. Chapter 2

** /developerWorks**

Yello, yello! Soooooo, where'd we leave off? (Too lazy to go back and find out lol)

Satoshi POV

Yeaterday was soooooooo weird. When I say weird, I mean WEIRD. I've never seen naomi with this kind of behaviour before. She kept asking me about this thing called heavenly host. And she thought mayu, seiko, and morishigue were dead. What's wrong with her? Maybe she had a bad dream and she thought it was real. But it doesn't make sense! Arghhh! Naomi and seiko have been best friends for years! Why would she just pretend she doesn't exist all of a sudden? I want pasta in yogurt with lentils and tomatoes and cucumbers all chopped up with salt! Ugh, my hunger is stopping me from thinking. I'll go eat with yoshiki since lunch break starts in a few minutes. "Yoshiki! Got any money on you? I'm huuuungrrrryyyy!" "Yeah, sure, let's go to Pizza Burgers! I've been craving it ever since ayumi told me about it!" "Ya! That new place near the italian resturaunt potato garden? Man that place is expensive!" [Get it? POTATO garden? Like the italian resturaunt olive garden? Now I want breadsticks!] "Anyway, let's go!" Unfortunately, someone I knew was there with a guy. "H-hold on, yoshiki." I paused and d looked out the window. Her face was hidden behind the potato garden menu but she goes to the same school as me judging by the uniform. And I don't know ANYONE with that bust size! And brown hair too. Maybe its "hey satoshi, isn't that naomi?" Huh? "Naomi? Oh yeah! why's she at a resturaunt like this during lunch?" "I dunno. Wanna do some stalking? I know you like naomi!" "No! And plus it looks like she has a boyfriend. Come on let's just go eat at pizza burger." There was that one girl I wanted to avoid. Its not naomi. Someone, I can't remember, but I feel like I need to hide from her. Just hide. Because that's what my instincts were telling me. I had forgotten the time and we ended up being late for class. 'Oh, please don't give me detention! Please don't!' Then I ran right into someone. Naomi. I fell on top of her and accidentally groped her breast. "S-satoshi! We are in the hallway!" "Yeah, but no one is here!" I said it without thinking. Now it sounds like I was doing it intentionally! "S-satoshi, c-could you get off me? There's someone coming!" I was flustered and when I got up, I fell again. By now I was very close to naomi's lips. And the person had almost arrivedm I turned my head and my lips brushed by hers. The teacher was there. "Satoshi and Naomi! Detention! No lewd things at school! " naomi spoke. "No, it was an accid-" "that's what they all say. Now hurry to class!" We got two detentions, one for the incident, and one for being late. Talk about bad luck!

Ayumi POV

I saw it. I saw it all. I saw when satatosbi fell, when he squeezed naomis boobs, when they kissed, when they got in trouble, everything. The teachers had sent me to look for them. I hid away, hoping they didn't see me. Then I ran to the girls bathroom and cried, cried, cried. That's when I met her. She changed everything. My instincts were to run, but I was too scared. "What's wrong?" The girl said knocking on my stall. I wiped my tears, "nothing, I'm fine." I got out and saw this beautiful girl. A slightly bigger bust that naomis. Big ass too. And she wasn't even wearing makeup and she still looked beautiful. If anyone could show beauty it would be her. Long, dark chocolate hair up to her bust. Nice curves, pink cheeks, red lips, dark blue eyes, and a pretty smile. "W-who are you? I've never seen you before. " "heehee, soon." "Soon what?" "You'll find out soon." "Uh..." "what's wrong? You were crying just a minute ago." "I like someome that doesn't like me. You'll never understand." "Oh, I do. I do. Very painful indeed." "Well, I need to get back to class..." I felt scared. She was beautiful, but I felelt that underneath that mask, was a cold hearted bitch. "Oh, you're not leaving. No one ever does." "What do you mean?" I asked, slowly heading for the door. Suddenly, I wasn't at school anymore. But the place was familiar. It was an old elementary school. I saw a sheet of paper. It was heavenly ost news. It rings a bell. I read about it online. 4 people died. Then she appeared again. Suddenly, I was back at school. I ran away, I entered my class. I could hear her say, "not for long! Soon this will all end! Hahahaha!" I got my bag and told my teacher I had to go. I wanted to go home. This was too scary. I want satoshi. I grabbed hm with me. Yoshiki pulled him back to his seat, "oi, ayumi! Let him go!" "I need him." I just ran with him and brought him to my house, hugging him the way there. "S-satoshi?" I was taking him to my room. "Hmm?" "I'm scared!" I cried in his arms and pushed him down on my bed then cried on his chest while hugging him. "A-ayumi? You okay?" "Nooo!" I kept crying. After ten minutes he said "what are ou so scared about?" "A girl. And ashe took me somewhere. Hold me!" He was starteing to get annoyed. A few more minutes passed. "Stop crying!" He said. "Do you really want me to?" Yes!" "Then kiss me." I kissed bim. He pushed me of the bed. "What the hell ayumi! That was my first kiss!" "No it wasn't. " "what do you mean?" "You kissed naomi in the hallway..."

Naomi POV

Ayumi suddenly sormed in and dragged satoshi somewhere. I was looking out the window. Watching the children play. "Watching the children play silently. They all fall down and diee! Slowly, slowly, they wither away, and I step and kick the bodies." I sang. "Enough! Naomi shut your mouth and pay attention!" My teacher said. I glared at her. "They come alive and eat you up. Watch out so they don't get you. Watching the children play silently. Watching the children play silently. Watching them... watching... I watch them murder you!" I sang again. I got a detention and there is a three ticket rule where if u get three detention tickets youe get suspended. But I didn't remember that. I only remembered coming home to an angry father slapping me. Hard. "Fucking bitch! Now I have to pay 500$ to get you in school again! Motherfuxker!" He pulled my hair. I cried. He pushed me towards the stairs. 'What did I do?' 'I went to school? Who is he?' I panicked. 'Am I being kidnapped?'

Soooooo, u like? Lol, jk. End of this chapter!

Page 1 of


	3. Chapter 3

** /developerWorks**

Okay! Continuing from here! The long awaited chapter!

Naomi pov

I shivered in fear. He was scary. The man smelled like alcohol. The house I was in was a mess. Trash and clutter everywhere. He took me outside. He gave me a small bag with clothes. "GET THE FUCK OUT!" The scary man said. He locked the door. So many thoughts ran through my head. Who as he? Where am I? How did he know my name? Why is he mad at me? Why do I care? I'm so confused. I can't remember anything before the man started getting mad at me. I just walked and took random turns. This all seemed unfamiliar to me. I ran into a boy about my age. He had brownish hair. He claimed to know me and even knew my name. "Hey naomi!" "Um..." "what's wrong? You seem kinda out of it." "Uh... do I know you?" He was shocked. "Yeah. We've known each other since middle school. Remember? Satoshi mochida?" "Um... I don't know." Nothing he said sounded familiar. "Come on naomi. Stop with the joke. Its not funny anymore!" "I'm not joking! You're kinda scaring me, and I don't know you!" "What is wrong with you? Did you bump your head or something?" "No! Leave me alone!" I slapped him. I then realized that there was a small crowd gathering around us and more people started to join. I tried to leave but this "satoshi" guy grabbed my wrist. "Wait!" He said. He pulled me into his arms. Satoshi embraced me for a moment. "Naomi, do you really not remember me?" "N-no, sorry." He let go of me. He grabbed my hand again. "Follow me." He said. He took me to a high school. "Do yoou know this place?" He said. "No." "Its where you go to school." He took me inside. "This is your class." He took me somewhere else. "This is the cafeteria." He showed me the rest of the school then showed me my supposed friends. Satoshi also showed me the rest of town. It was sundown when he stopped showing me things. "I had a lot of fun!" I said, smiling. I was starting to trust him. "Do you know where you live?" I thought about it. After a few seconds I said, "n-no." "Here. I'll take you there." I recognized it. "I remember this! There wasa scary man that was mad at me but I can't remember what happened before I was in the house." "Oh, okay." He knocked on the door. I saw the scary man again. "What in FUCKS name do ya want?" The man said. "Um, you might want to take your daughter." "she isn't my daughter anymore. You take her." He said. Then the man closed the door. Satoshi asked md "what happened?" "I don't know. I only remember suddenly being in this house and he was mad at me." "Did he hurt you?" "No." I lied. " well, come on. You can stay at my house. But tomorrow after school I'm taking you to a doctor." "Oh, okay."

Yoshiki pov

Ughhhh, I'm so tired. This homework is so hard and it is way too much problems. I'll just ask ayumi to give me her homeowrk and I'll copy it off. I called her. "Hey, ayumi?" Mind coming over?" "Sure. Now?" "Yaaaaaa. And bring your homework too." "Ughhh, why can't you justdo it yourself?" "Come on! I just need your help on like only all the problems! Its not a lot!" "Uggghhhhhhh! Fine. I'll be here in 5." "Kay! Bye." "Bye." I heard a knock on the door. 'Wow, she is reeeaaalllly fast!' I thought. When I answered, I was surprised to see satoshi and naomi at the door. "Hey yoshiki. Her father kicked her out of the house. Mind taking care of her?" "Ughhh, why me? Why can't you do it?" "Because seiko is on vacation with family and ayumi says her sister won't allow it. And morishigue isn't comfortabe with a girl in his house and mayu won't answer my calls or texts. Plus I don't know where she lives." "Okay, fine but wait dis you just mention mayu, seiko and sakutaro?" "Yeah, why?" I was getting a bit concerned. "Satoshi, you know they are dead right?" "Naomi said wthat too. What's up with that joke? Its been goind on for a while now but you really need to stop." I just went with it. "Um, okay. But why can't you do it?" "Yuka probablywont like it." "Isn't yuka at the 1week school trip? " "oh yeah! I forgot. Then it doesn't matter. Bye then!" "Wait! Take this. Give one to naomi too." I gave them what they thought was coca-cola but really just beer in a coke can. I cut the can on one side and put the beer in it. I wanted to boost their relationship. Heeeheee. They left with the beer just before ayumi came. We did some homework together, ordered pizza and a fanta. (I do not own coke or fanta. They r my fave soda and I wish I did but I don't. So plz don't sue me.) Then at 11 pm she went home.

Satoshi pov

I took naomi to my place. My parent were gone so they locked all the rroms except for one bathroom and my room. Which meant that naomi had to sleep there with me. She drank the coke then watched some ft. I went and made dinner for us. We were kinda like boyfriend and girlfriend. I blushed when I thought about it. I know I seem really girly but I can be manly! I just like cooking and I blush easily, that's all. Then all of a sudden while I was puting the food on the table naomi came. She unbuttoned the first three buttons on her shirt and grabbed my arm. She looked a bit woozy. "Saaatttosshii! Come play with me!" She started ddagging me to our room. "Uh, n-naomi? What's wrong with you?" "Come on! Jump into bed with me! I don't bit you know." "Um, this isn't a good idea. Let's go and eat. Then she blocked the way out of the room and locked the door. She took off the top of her uniform leaving only her bra on and her school skirt. I blushed. "N-naomi? You should put that back on!" "Hey, you're mine tonight." She moved her face close to me. Then she gave me a small kiss on the lips. She smelled a bit like alcohol. Maybe yoshiki put beer in the drink! Arggghh, yoshiki! "Naomi, you need to stop this. You aren't being yourself!" "Ugh, you never think about my feelings!" "She fell to the ground and started crying. I've never dealed with a drunk before. I tried comforting her. "Naomi I'm sorry. But you aren't acting right! You're drunk! I know you don't feel this way!" "I do! I promise!" "What will it take to get you to stop crying?" She stopped crying. "A kiss." "O-okay, i-if you say so." I leaned in for the kiss. My heart was beating fast. We kissed but she grabbed my neck and made it deeper. Like a tounge kiss. My heart was beating super fast and I was blushing madly. I could feel her heart beating fast too. I hugged her and touched the bare skin on her back. 'So smooth' I thought. My brain shut down and my body was moving on its own. We were off the bed and I took off her bra. I was taking off my shirt and she was only in her panties and I was only in my boxers. We both sat and stared at each other. "You sure?" I asked. "Yeah." She said. Then she fainted. That's when my brain started working again. I put her bra and shirt on and I slept on the couch. I may have become a little drunk myself. I had a peaceful sleep.

Sooo, u like? Sorry I haven't written a chapter sincelike forever. I procrastinate a lot but I'm trying to work on that. Actually, today I was supposed to help my sis fundraiser. Oh well! Please review and follow for updates on chapters! :-)

Page 1 of


End file.
